


【偶練】雙飛(上)/ABO/坤正X農-簡

by girlshopwoo



Category: Nine Percent, 偶像练习生
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlshopwoo/pseuds/girlshopwoo





	【偶練】雙飛(上)/ABO/坤正X農-簡

來篇文支持一下農農/爬牆三十秒/第一次寫偶練tag有錯請溫和留言/4000字

有雷預警/真人向/2A1O/潔癖繞道/美攻萌受/OOC/主坤副正all農農/18+

\-----------------------------------------------------－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

陈立农坐在沙发上面滑着手机，一部一部的点着蔡徐坤的影片。

 

Wait wait wait

等等等

All I do is wait wait wait

而我只能等等等

You're the one I'm waiting for

你就是我等待的那个人

Weight weight weight

好沉重

Carrying the weight weight weight

但我愿意承担这份重量

Is better than to let you go

比起让你离开

 

陈立农跟着音乐轻轻的哼着，这首歌他不知道已经回放过多少回了。

影片里正在表演的蔡徐坤穿着一件特殊剪裁的黑色长版燕尾外套，白色的衬衫华丽的像中世纪的有钱贵族，他的每一个舞步都带着魅惑跟慵懒的骚动，那么艳丽那么迷人，勾走了不知道连他在内多少人的魂。

 

陈立农抓紧手中的抱枕，一边还在听着歌，一边眼眶却有点红了。

他已经有一段时间没见到蔡徐坤了，最近九个人各有各的工作安排，四处东奔西走的，见面时间少了很多，难得工作告一段落回宿舍停留几天，居然只有他一个人在。

 

大男孩揉了揉发红的眼睛，不想承认自己觉得孤单了，

他窝进了沙发角落把自己缩成一团，继续滑着手机看蔡徐坤的下一支影片。

 

「农农...农农~你怎么在这里睡觉..？」

朱正廷摇了摇陈立农圈着抱枕的手，对方的手摸起来凉凉的，朱正廷赶快走过去关起了窗户。

 

「...？..正廷哥哥？你回来了？」

陈立农眯着眼睛看着正在关客厅窗户的朱正廷，他不由自主的发了个抖，

好像，真的有点冷到了。

 

「你怎么在这里睡？着凉了怎么办？快点起来，回房间去...」

朱正廷担心的看着陈立农，伸手把躺着的他从沙发上拽了起来。

 

陈立农起来的时候一没注意手机就掉到了地毯上，捡手机的时候不小心碰到了触控键，

萤幕一亮起来就是大大的蔡徐坤的画面，陈立农跟朱正廷两个人看到蔡徐坤的照片都愣了一下。

 

「....走吧。」

朱正廷装作没有看见，把陈立农搀了起来。

回房的时候陈立农咳了好几声，朱正廷听的皱起了眉头。

 

陈立农喜欢蔡徐坤，这在朱正廷眼里不是秘密。

因为他喜欢陈立农，陈立农的一举一动，自然都逃不过他的眼睛。

 

陈立农是一个Omega，这件事是朱正廷意外知道的，所有人都一直以为陈立农是Alpha，

毕竟他可是两指就能做伏地挺身，一拳能击出490的长腿大男孩。

有一次表演完，陈立农没有马上和大家一起回更衣室，先找了后台的某个角落喷遮掩剂，才被跟着他过去的朱正廷发现了。

陈立农刚喷完遮掩剂看到朱正廷就站在他身后的时候整个人都吓呆了。

 

当初偶像练习生的甄选资格规定的清清楚楚，只有Alpha跟Beta可以参加，

因为Omega有发情期跟气味影响的问题，为了怕干扰到团体活动，所以才不被允许参加出道甄选。

 

那天陈立农直接就在朱正廷面前哭了，朱正廷手足无措的搂着对方的肩膀安慰他，还发了重誓绝对不会告诉其他人。

他根本不可能做会伤害到农农的事，在知道陈立农是Omega前朱正廷就已经喜欢他了。

像陈立农这样浑身笼罩在阳光里的大男孩，谁能不喜欢呢？

 

朱正廷曾经想过要把自己的心意告诉陈立农，

可是他关注陈立农关注的越多，就越觉得自己不该这么做。

每次排练的时候陈立农总是喜欢黏在蔡徐坤身旁，总是要他的坤坤哥哥指导他的舞步，

蔡徐坤总能抓住陈立农的眼珠子，总能轻易的带起陈立农嘴角的笑意。

 

朱正廷知道陈立农有多喜欢蔡徐坤。

 

朱正廷不是不敢去争取，也不是怕自己争不赢。

他只是不想，也不忍心陈立农因为自己无端生出那些不必要的烦恼。

因为他知道陈立农有多好，朱正廷不愿意因为自己的自私而影响到对方。

 

陈立农天生，就是适合笑的，

他没理由去为那人的眉头添上几笔皱折。

 

朱正廷看着陈立农把卧室的门关上，

静静的站了一会后才移开了自己的脚步。

 

*

 

隔日朱正廷起得早，洗漱完他到厨房里打了几颗蛋再塞了几片吐司到烤吐司机里热着。

这几天他也难得有空档能歇息一下，想着一会儿是不是要跟陈立农在宿舍里看两部片子，

或一起玩个线上游戏什么的。

他听团体经纪人说，其他人大概还要再过一两天才会回来，他跟陈立农还有些能独处的时间。

 

朱正廷手脚俐落的把早餐准备好，又从冰箱里倒了两杯牛奶放在桌上，

看了看时钟，想着差不多可以去把陈立农叫起来了，就走上了楼梯要去喊他。

 

才刚走上陈立农待的第三楼，就隐隐约约感觉到了一股草莓奶香充斥在走廊。

朱正廷愣了愣，停住了脚步不知该不该再继续往前走。

是信息素的味道，是他从来没闻过的陈立农的味道。

朱正廷一阵头皮发麻。

 

怎么回事？那人不是一直有在喷遮掩剂吗？

 

朱正廷犹豫了许久才走到陈立农门口轻轻的敲了敲门：

「...农农...农农？你起床了吗？....」

 

甜味一直从门缝渗出来钻进朱正廷的鼻子里，

他眨着眼睛攒紧了拳头对抗那股奶香引起的躁动，继续敲门喊着：

「农农....你醒了吗？你没事吧...？」

 

他敲了好一阵子才听见里面的陈立农小小声的回答：

「....正廷哥哥...？....我人不舒服.....」

 

朱正廷心里一紧，提高了音量问他：

「...你怎么样了？我可以进去吗？」

 

陈立农闷闷的应了声好，可是说自己爬不起来，他房门上了锁打不开，

朱正廷急的回客厅四处翻柜子找钥匙，找了好久才终于想起来宿舍的房门钥匙集中放在哪里，

一开了陈立农的卧室门朱正廷就被那股浓烈的草莓奶香暴击。

 

朱正廷差点就想要逃走，他不愿意在这种时候占陈立农的便宜。

Alpha的本能就很难抗拒Omega信息素的吸引，

更何况散发出这种香味的人是他那么喜欢的陈立农。

 

虽然不可能有用，朱正廷还是下意识的摒住了呼吸，

陈立农正卷着身子缩在被窝里面，头上的汗已经溽湿了他额前的几缕碎发。

看到对方缩成小小一团，朱正廷赶忙到床边看他。

 

手往陈立农的额头上一探，发烧了，肯定昨夜着凉了。

身体一虚，就把发情期引来了。

 

「农农...你的抑制剂放在哪？」

朱正廷被满屋子浓郁的奶香薰得可以，全身也出了一层薄薄的汗，

可他珍视那人的心让他硬是死死憋着，脑子并未失去清明。

 

「用掉了...昨天半夜...只有一管...」

陈立农才十八岁，第二性症成熟的晚，在这之前未曾经历过发情期，

昨晚睡觉突然觉得身体不适也没有确定是什么状况就把预备的唯一一支抑制剂用掉了，

等到早上整个过程正式开始的时候药效早就退了。

 

「...我去帮你买！」

朱正廷听完马上站起来要走，陈立农拽住了对方的手呜呜咽咽的哽了起来：

「正廷哥哥...你别走....好难过.....」

 

朱正廷的手腕被对方高温的手掌刺激了一下，差点神智炸裂。

 

他不是没有交往过对象，但毕竟没有真的亲身经历过Omega的发情期，

所有的知识几乎都来自于课本上教的那一套，要纾解，不然会难受到像面团被橄面棍放在桌上碾那样。

朱正廷想起在课堂上老师曾经说过的玩笑话，脸轰的一下像只煮熟的虾子红了起来。

 

「农农...你再忍一下...，我去附近找找药局，很快就回来....」

朱正廷被陈立农不安的扭动撩得快受不了了，抓着对方的手使劲想要扳开，

可陈立农的理智已经开始离他愈来愈远，这一拳490的握力不是朱正廷能挣开的。

 

陈立农把朱正廷的手一直往自己的被窝里头拉，

他揭开身上那件T-shirt把朱正廷的手按到自己肚子上的时候，

朱正廷都快被他吓得惊叫出来。

 

那触感....也太好了！

 

陈立农身上发着汗，肚皮有点湿湿黏黏的，可是朱正廷一点也不觉得恶心，

他顺着陈立农的力道让自己的手在对方身上游走，那种属于Omega特有的皮肤质感，

又滑又嫩，细致到不行。

 

「哥哥...好难过...你碰碰我...」

陈立农热得拉开了被单，朱正廷往下瞧了一眼，陈立农穿着棉质睡裤的裆部已经鼓了起来，

一双大长腿焦躁的动来动去，急于渴求安抚。

 

朱正廷的脑子被信息素跟旁边这人的媚态撩得乱七八糟，

犹犹豫豫的不知该如何是好。

 

他又不是圣人！

 

朱正廷崩断了神经，咬了咬牙，把手从陈立农的肚子往下滑，开口对对方说：

「农农你...你真的.....真的想让我碰你？....那我帮你摸一摸，就用手....」

 

朱正廷的手探了下去，隔着棉裤试探的覆上了陈立农的裤裆，刚碰了一下，对方就喘出了声音，还握着朱正廷手的那只手加大了力道，把对方的手用力的压在自己裆上发出了呻吟：

「哥哥...，用力一点...快点.....」

 

朱正廷还没反应过来，陈立农就受不了的自己开始磨蹭，对方做出了这么刺激的动作，

他哪里还有办法忍耐，手一施力，就把陈立农坚挺的宝贝攒在了手里，隔着裤子开始揉捏了起来。

 

陈立农被朱正廷这么一弄，魂都飞了，原本抓着对方的手改放到了被单上面，扯紧了被子嗯嗯啊啊的喊了出来。

朱正廷被他的叫声一激动作更是粗鲁，再没了刚才的小心翼翼，才刚把玩没多久，陈立农的棉裤上就透出了前端的液体，朱正廷心神激荡，忍不住把对方的两件裤子都一起扯了下来，让他下半身完全裸露在自己眼前。

 

陈立农拿手遮着自己通红的脸，咬着嘴唇说：「哥哥别看....」

 

陈立农的那话儿长得很漂亮，白白净净的，受到情欲的牵引，已经胀成了朱红色，

根部的毛发有些稀稀落落的，并不茂密。

该怎么说呢..，就是个长得很纯情的宝贝吧，就像陈立农给人的感觉那样。

 

陈立农别过了脸，也不知道朱正廷现在是什么表情，

朱正廷当然不可能不看，不单看着，还看得很仔细，看得自己整个人都上火，看得头顶都快冒烟。

 

「...我、我要摸了....」

朱正廷伸手握住了陈立农的分身，他手掌刚圈上去陈立农就整个人打了个颤，

那东西不只是热，朱正廷还觉得烫到像是要把他的手灼伤。

朱正廷情难自制的也散出了自己的信息素，一股水蜜桃的味道渗进了陈立农的毛孔里，

把他的情欲瞬间提升到了另一个层级，整个人都被逗发软了，只能随着朱正廷的动作哼哼哈哈的扭动着。

 

朱正廷的胯下也硬着，可是他没打算要有更进一步的行为，

他只想好好伺候一回农农，让对方舒坦些，他不想做那些对方回过神来可能会后悔的事情。

 

朱正廷修长的手指握着陈立农的分身上下套弄着，

前端渗出那些湿漉漉的液体让他手动得更加滑顺。

那只小兔子已经失了理智随他摆弄，时不时的呻吟个几声催化着两人之间的火花与激情。

整个房间里已经都是水蜜桃跟草莓的味道交融着，又甜又香，

朱正廷毫不怀疑，这味道不只充斥着这间卧室，只怕整个走廊，甚至整层楼都被灌满了。

 

「哥哥....哥哥！........呜..........」

陈立农激动的攀顶时朱正廷随着对方的频率缓慢的又套弄了几下才松开了手，

那人表情迷乱，信息素的浓度一下子飙到了最高点，朱正廷差点就要把持不住自己心里那股邪恶的欲望了。

他咬紧了牙关闭着眼睛缓和一下，才有办法起身去找湿纸巾来帮陈立农清理被弄脏的身体，

正在擦拭的时候，就听到卧室门口传来蔡徐坤有些颤抖的声音：

 

「你们两个....在做什么？」

 


End file.
